The Confederate States
The Confederate States is a small alliance founded on June 2, 2009 during the Karma War. The alliance was founded by King Daniel the 1st of the Confederate Empire and JeffersonDavis of the Confederate States. The alliance was founded to model the Confederate States of America. The Confederate States is a multi colored open alliance for anyone to join. The Confederate States constitution is much like the one of The Union of Nations. King Daniel having been the co-founder of TUON used TUON's old charter to write The Confederate States constitution, making a few changes to suit the new alliance. The Confederate States Constitution Preamble We, the people of the The Confederate states, each Nation acting in its sovereign and independent character, in order to form a permanent federal government, establish justice, insure domestic tranquillity, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity invoking the favor and guidance of Almighty God do ordain and establish this Constitution for The Confederate States. Article I. Basic Rules of The Confederate States. All members of The Confederate States must follow and obey the following basic rules 1. You will obey orders from your superiors no matter what it is. 2. You will not threaten or attack another member of The Confederate States. 3. You will not declare war on or tech raid anyone in a alliance with 5 or more members or a nation that is protected by a alliance. 4. You will not publicly degrade or flame any member in The Confederate States on the forums. 5. You will not associate with any enemys of The Confederate States. Article II. Admission, Expulsion, Resignation i. Admission into The Confederate States When a nation joins The Confederate States they can get 100K-300K introduction aid. After they recieve the aid they must stay a member The Confederate States for at least 30 days and meet these requirements before joining: 1. You must not be in any current wars. 2. You must not be aiding any enemy of The Confederate States. 3. You must not be on an alliance’s perma ZI list. 4. You must be willing to fight for us when the time comes. ii. Expulsion from The Confederate States If a member breaks multiple rules of The Confederate States they will be expelled from the forums and from the alliance after a fair court hearing. They also may be in danger of being attacked by The Confederate States depending on the servrity of the crime. iii. Resignation If you choose to resign from The Confederate States you must resign at least 30 days after you recieve your intro aid. You must post a announcement on the forums letting the rest of The Confederate States know your leaving. If you ever choose to rejoin you will not get any intro aid. Article III. Cabinet of The Confederate States in order of power President- Is the Commander in Cheif of The Confederate States. Vice President- Second in command of The Confederate States. Has control of mostly everything but still takes orders from the President. Secretary of State- In charge of the Diplomatic Affairs of The Confederate States. Secretary of the Treasury- In charge of the trades and tech deals of The Confederate States Secretary of War- In charge with coming up with battele strategy when The Confederate States is at war and helps decide whether to declare war on a alliance or not. Attorney General- If a member of The Confederate States breaks multiple rules and are taken to court and the Attorney General is the prosecutor at their hearing. Article IV. War War is necessary when all diplomatic attempts at resolving an issue has failed. We will defend our members and allies and expect the same from both our members and allies. I. Alliance Wars Alliance wars will only happen if all attempts to resolve the issue has failed. If we are attacked first us and our allies will attack back. If a alliance wants to surrender they must switch there AA to TCS POW and begin saving up reps to pay back hurt Confederate nations if they started the conflict. II. Tech Raiding We promote tech raiding, as it is a good way to gain experience when a real war comes, and you get bonus tech. However, you shall not tech raid unless these conditions are met: I. The nation must be unaligned or be in a alliance with 5 or less members. II. The attacking nation must understand that they will most likely receive no or little help from The Confederate States , unless an emergency is at hand, in which said nation must later pay back the relief aid sent to him/her from the alliance. Use any form of attacks you wish, but as soon as the other nation offers peace, accept it; there is no point to continue warring in a tech raid if the enemy is no longer willing to fight. III. War Aid If severe losses are sustained in battle, the application for war aid is needed. Apply in the Help forum. Absolutely NO war aid will be given if the war was either: A. A attack on a alliance with more then 5 members and it was unauthorized. B. A tech raid, declared by you (except in cases of emergency) Article V. Peace Time In times of peace, the alliance is not at war with, on the edge of war with, or in a feud with any other alliance; no member shall attack another alliance, unless it is a tech raid, "ghost busting", or helping an ally deal with a target. Peace is the time for growth and prosperity, and it is something we try to maintain in The Confederate States. The only acts of violence one may make in times of peace are tech raids. Article VI. Power To The People! Although being ruled by a President and a Presidential Cabinent, The Confederate States frequently makes decisions based on the people’s voice rather than just the President 's and the Presidential Cabinent's decision alone. We always try to give everyone a chance to be heard on current issues by voting. All members are important, and your thoughts and votes count! "Ask not what the Confederacy can do for you, but what you can do for your Confederacy." Power to the people! Article VII. The General Assembly The General Assembly, consisting of all members, is the alliance. They must swear to uphold this oath: I, (your nations ruler name here) of(your nation name here), understand and will obey the charter and be loyal to The Confederate States. I will fight for, and uphold our Confederacys views, and will work to make The Confederate States a better and a more diverse alliance. In return I will be rewarded with protection, money, tech, allies, and the right to be here in this Confederacy. We will have a voice when it comes to the Confederate elections and suggestions for the Confederacys policies and decisions. Aritcle VIII. The Confederate States Flag The flag of The Confederate States on CN is Custom 23. The actual flag is called The Stars and Bars. It was the original flag of The Confederate States of America before four more states seceded from the union and they designed the more commonly known rebel flag we know today. The Stars and Bars is our flag because it represents that we are a rebellious Confederacy that doesnt take orders from anyone and that cant be brought down by anything. Having this flag as your nationtional flag is optional but highly recomended when you join The Confederate States. First Presidential Cabinet of The Confederate States In order of command. Officials ruler name and nation name are listed. Based off the cabinet of The Confederate States of America. President- King Daniel The 1st of the Confederate Empire Vice President- JeffersonDavis of the Confederate States Secretary of State- PlayerCode9 of the Southern Republic Secretary of the Treasury- USACrusader of The Confederacy Secretary of War- Lonestar86 of the SouthEast States Attorney General- Warlord Wolf of the Southron Confederacy Each nation of the first cabinet of The Confederate States was a Southern or Confederate themed nation. Category:Alliances